When There Was Me and You
by MoonShine101
Summary: Befor there was Pashmina and Stan, there was Panda and Pashmina. dont want to ruin it so read the rest of it inside R&R please! ONESHOT!


**When There Was Me and You**

**Hey guys this was just a little oneshot that i typed up cuz i was bored lol :P oh heres the full summary**

**Summary:Befor there was Pashmina and Stan, there was Panda and Stan. On a rainy saterday night, Pashmina was looking though her old photobook.**

**But when she come upon a certain section of the photobook, then memories start to flood back.**

**She remembers how she lost a certain someone to daziling aqua blue eyes.**

**but when she gets will old feelings flood back?**

**and if they do is it to late to tell that certain someone that they still love him.**

**Disclamer: The only thing that i own in this thing is the plot and aqua**

---------------------------------------------------------------

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here_

_but all i want _

_Is to be over there_

It was a rainy Saterday night, and it was nearing 9:50. And Pashmina Mafura was spending her time going through and old photobook.She came across photo's of she and Penlope eating ice-cream, Hamtaro asking out Bijou, and Penelope getting asked out by Cappy. But then she stumbled upon a certain section of the photobook, one that she hasn't look at in years. It was titled 'Me and Panda'.

"Wow, I haven't seen this part of the photo book in ages."said Pashmina as she started to look through the photo's.

There were some of her and Panda at the Ice-cream parlor where they first met, when Panda first taught Pashmina how to rollerskate, and a funny photo of Panda on his but when Pashmina was trying to teach him how to iceskate. But the one that she remebered the most was the one of them, under a blossom tree, kissing. That was the first time Panda told her that he loved her.

FLASHBACK!

"Um Pa-Pashmiina?"Panda stutterd.(there 14 and they only dated for a year and there 16 now.)

"Yeah Panda?"asked Pashmina.

"Well I just wanted to tell you ... that..I-I."

"You what?"

"That I think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen."Panda started as he looked away from Pashmina, to hid the blush that was building.

"Panda..."said Pashmina, complitly shocked at what he said. She always thought that he thought of her as a sister.

"And.. that I think that your dazzeling hazel eyes are simply wonderful. And your soft, shiny, smooth, hair shines like setting sun. And you smile always warms up my day, and your friendly hugs always wakes me up whenever I'm down. And I love how your so funny, and smart, and athletic, but most of all, as beautiful as the glimmering ocean. But I wan't to change that, I want to be able to stare into your eyes forever, able to run my fingers through your hair when ever I want. Able to hold you in my arms so nothing in this world can harm you. I guess, Pashmina, what im trying to say is, that I love you, I've loved you ever since we met at the Ice-cream parlor when we were five. I've been holding it in for to long, now i just hope that you love me back."

"Oh Panda, I've felt the same way to, but I've always thought that you thought of me as a sister, not a girlfriend."

"Looks like we've been hiding it to long huh?"

"Haha, yeah."

Then with that the two leaned in for a soft passionaite kiss.

ENDFLASHBACK!

"That was the best day of my life.."said Pashmina to herself.

But then she came aross the picture that threw that all away. The one of her, Panda, and a certain aqua blue eyed girl, Aqua.

_Why did I let myself belive_

_Miraclse could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

YAYANOTHERFLASHBACK!

Pashmina and Panda were walking towards the fairis wheel, hand in hand,they've been dating for 11 months now, as they noticed that someone was pushed down the stairs by some guy.

"Hey knock it off and apoligize to her!"said Pashmina as she and Panda went over to where the girl was.

"Why should we?"asked one of the guys.

"Because of this!"said Panda as he punched the guy in the eye.

"GOD THAT GUYS A FREAK!"said the guys friend as they ran off.

"Hey are you ok?"asked Panda as he kneeled down to the girl who was being helped bye Pashmina.

"Yeah I'm ok, but those guys have been bothering me ever since I moved here."said the girl.

"Hi I'm Panda, and you have very pretty eyes."

"Thanks, I'm Aqua. And you are..?"

"Im Pashmina, and Panda, WHATS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN?"

"What? I just said she has nice eyes! Kinda like yours."

" 'Kinda'? Are you saying that she's prettier than me?"

"NO! I'm just saying that she has nice eyes!"

"Um, I think that I'll leave you two alone for a while."said Aqua as she left to go ride on one of the rides.

"Well Panda! If you really feel that way then fine! Where over!"

"Fine by me!"said Panda as he walked off.

"Hey Pashy babe! Just heard you break up with Pandz over here, so wanna go out?"asked Stan.

"I'd love to!"yelled Pashmina so Panda could hear as she and Stan walked off together. But even though he didnt want to show it, he was hurting inside.

"Did I do all that?"asked Aqua.(shes 12)

"No, you didn't do anything, it was me.."said Panda as he walked off.

END FLASHBACK

-pashminas pov-

I knew that he was just complimenting her and being polite, but that just got me so wriled up that I just said the first thing that came to mind. Now I'm stuck dating Stan, not that there's anything wrong with him.. .It's just, he's not Panda.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_Thats coming true_

But everyone, but Stan and Panda, knew that I was still in love with Panda. But I never got the guts to break up with Stan and go back to Panda, I mean, I was the one that broke up with him...-sigh- this is making things alot more difficult. I like Stan, but I think I love Panda.

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

I mean, Stans cute, but he flirts to much. But he does compliment me...But its the same thing everytime. And he always calles me 'Pashy baby'.

But Panda, on the other hand, He's very cute, has the cutes grey eyes ever! And he either calls me by my name or nickname. His compliments are always different. Ok some are the same sometimes. But I just loved how he told me he loved me...Stan just asked me out, but Panda...that was a freakin speech! But I did know him since we were five, and we did like EVERYTHING together...we were like soul mates. We even finished each others sentences! Man I wish I could tell him thank you for all the wonderfull times we shared. Or I love you..

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smile _

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

But now I can't tell him anything...because he moving back to China. Wait! What time is it! I Checked the clock. 9:55. OH MY GOSH! He's leaving for his flight in like 5 minutes! But its pouring outside! Uhg, I'll just have to run fast.

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my hear is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

-end pov-

By the time it hit 9:58, Pashmina was already half way there.

"I just hope I get there befor he leaves!"Said Pashmina as she turned the corner and was nearing where he lived.(they live close)

Then just when she got to Panda's house, she saw no lights, no cars, nothing. But the only thing that she saw was a letter taped to the door that said 'Pashmina' on the front.

_Now I know you're not a fairytail_

_And dreams were ment for sleeping_

_And wished on a star_

_Just don't come ture_

_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

She opened it up and read the letter.

_**Dear Pashmina,**_

_**I'm sorry that we couldn't have a full relationship like you and Stan did. But as you see me and my sister have already left. I don't know what to say, but I want to thank you for all the good times that we've spent together. And I just wanted to say for the finnal times...**_

_** I love you**_

_** love,**_

_** Panda**_

_I can't belive that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating _

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

"I wish I could say it to Panda. I love you to..."said Pashimina as she started to cry.

_Because I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

"I wish it could be like it was whene there was me and you Panda."said Pashmina as she cried some more and sat on the steps crying because she was to late..to late to tell the one person she trully loved, good bye and I love you.

**THE END**

**so how did you like it? want a sequel?**

**just remember**

**i did this cuz i was bored**

**-mariah-**


End file.
